BROKEN DREAMS !
by Fottsie
Summary: To Maka, the streets were the only thing she knew. To Soul, the life of the wealthy was the only thing he knew. Some say destiny works in strange ways; this may be one of them. Rated M for sex/drugs/possible rape
1. Chapter 1 Introductions

**Broken Dreams**

**Chapter One;; Introduction**

**Summary/ To Maka, the streets were the only thing she knew. To Soul, the life of the wealthy was the only thing he knew. Some say destiny works in strange ways; this may be one of them.**

**Disclaimer/ I do not own Soul Eater. I only own the plot of this story.**

The streets were dimmer than what she'd remembered. The past few days work had been a bit slow, Maka hadn't been able to drag in as many people as she used to be able to. Tan stones were supporting her back as the ivory skinned girl leaned back against them, watching the cars past. Her clothes were a bit better than what other people she'd known wear, consisting of a low V shirt ( tank top included ), jean shorts, and tennis shoes. From what she'd seen, some people of her profession wore more rags than anything, as if their bosses didn't really give a damn about what they wore- just so long as the money was coming in at a steady rate.

Maka thought of her as lucky, though corrupted at a young age, she was still doing well. Her Father, Spirit, was too busy chasing around women that would be a good fit for a new mother than really caring about what his daughter did anymore; he finally got the clue that Maka wanted nothing to do with him any longer and gave up. Her Mother was still nowhere to be found, the disappearance doing little to really stop Maka from her destined future.

She wasn't like most other prostitutes, sucked into this profession at a young age as a way to get back at their dads for 'not caring' anymore. It wasn't because she was bored with her home life and was looking for something to get herself more attention. Hell, it wasn't even because she was forced into it by some traumatizing event that happened to change her life forever. The sandy-blonde girl knew that she took up this job by choice, be that choice rather stupid she knew not, nor did she care. With her parents out of her life, she had no real role-model to look up to, and therefore, she ended up doing the wrong things in life.

This was the only way a seventeen year old girl was going to pay off the debts she owed to the man. Ugh, that man disgusted her. Everyone called him 'Daddy S.' for lack of his actual name, Franken Stein. Why was she working under him? Well, turns out her mother had left quite a few unfinished businesses with the man, and that ended up passing down to her when her mother left. Spirit was doing his best to keep his Maka out of it, but that obviously didn't work out too well, seeing as how she turned into 'that corner working hooker down the street'.

A car pulled up, pausing in front of her as Maka took out a cigarette box. All the professionals used these things, although Maka looked at them with practical disgust. Just so long as she held it in her mouth, it made her look, as Stein put it, alluring and mysterious. How about disgusting and lifeless? A frown was painted on her face as Maka tried not to gag as the taste of the tobacco entered her mouth. _'Just don't light it,'_ she thought as it just perkily sat on the edge of her lips.

The car in front of her honked his horn, signaling that the green-eyed girl had a job to do at last, and she pushed herself from the wall, stumbling over to the rolling down window. **"You looking for a good time?"** Maka had rehearsed this so many times that it came naturally now, the phrase flowing out on cue, her body going on auto pilot.

There was one thing that always made her wary. This business that Maka worked in, it was a shady one. More than once she'd heard of prostitutes like her become abducted and such, sometimes getting out alive and sometimes found dead in a ditch. Having a door between the two was something that was a bit uncomfortable, but something she'd have to put aside if she wanted food on the table tonight. The man smiled, kind of a cocky smile with the edge of creepy that would normally scream for her to _get out _except that Maka was forced to ignore it. **"Get in the car."** He muttered, a click of the locks signaling that it was time for her to work her 'charm', yet another term that Stein used rather frequently for his 'girls'.

Maka nodded and stumbled over to other side, passenger seat, and slid in. He watched, that mixture of creepy and cocky smile never leaving his face as he watched her like some predator. Her guy feeling said that this guy was just another one of those people whose wife couldn't satisfy him enough. Thankfully, Maka wasn't going to sell her body off unless this rather poor-looking guy had the money. He took off, driving down the street, looking for the right place to do this in. **"Fifty for a quickie, hundred fifty if you're actually wanting to get off."** This whole thing was disgusting. The phrase 'what would your father say?' kept bouncing around in her head as she continued. _'He'd say I was doing the wrong thing.'_

The man pulled into an abandoned parking lot, just behind a building. He pulled out a fifty dollar bill, Maka was actually surprised he could afford _that _but she didn't dwell on that long as her body continued its auto pilot going. Her arm stretched out, plucking the money from his rather large hands. Then she folded it up, and slid it down into her bra. Anyone would have to have a lot of nerve to retrieve that money. She'd break their hand in an instant.

In one quick swoop, the man had his zipper down, waiting for her to go on. Maka bent her body across into the other seat, and hoped that this would go on to be a lot quicker than others.

**A/N/ I really did enjoy starting this story. Maka is obviously having a hard day ****oh god the pun****. But where is Soul? B] Just wait a little longer, he'll make an appearance quite a few times after this chapter, and so will Death, Black Star, Tsubaki. . . All of them ~ Just be patient. I got the idea of this story by listening to a Hollywood Undead song, I think it was Apologize, while in the car for three hours. I'll be updating this at least once every week unless I state otherwise. By the way, reviews = more chapters, and if I get nice reviews, I might even put in lemons ~ Who knows?**


	2. Chapter 2 Dreams

**Broken Dreams**

**Chapter Two;; Dreams Become Nightmares**

**Disclaimer/ I do not own Soul Eater. I only own this plot.**

**Warning/ There is lemons in this chapter, just after the dashes. ;D A heads up to those of you who don't like reading that stuff.**

She walked out of the car and didn't look back. No way was she even going to try. The whole predicament of this job disgusted her in some way or another, from the whole 'down and dirty' bit to just sitting out on the streets from sunrise to sundown. Although, thankfully, after she got out of the car and checked her phone, Maka noticed how the clock said it was seven thirty, she'd been in there for half an hour past her shift. A couple hundred bucks was made that day, and although Stein wouldn't be happy about it, she certainly was.

Maka saw that a black van pulled up now, it was the guy sent to make sure that she didn't get into trouble like others might. She climbed into the van and was met with a guy around her age, black hair with three stripes climbing half way around his head. **"Kid."** she acknowledged that he was sitting just mere feet away from her. The pale s_hinigami_ was a family friend, and Stein had agreed, although gruffly, to let him keep watch of her. A frown was plastered on his face as he handed her a tissue, to wipe off the white substance around her mouth.

"**Maka, you know how much I hate this. . ." **He muttered, making sure that she caught his eye, which by the way didn't look at all too happy about this, just before he took off down the street, no set destination in mind at the moment. **"I find it disgusting that you have to go to these-"** he motioned to the sidewalk that had a few other prostitutes hanging around, **"-extremes to pay back the money your mother owes Stein." **Almost as if they disgusted him, Kid sped up.

"**There isn't any other way."**

"**Of course there is."** Kid earned a sigh from his friend with this, Maka knowing that he was just too stubborn for her to continue this back-and-forth thing with them. It would have irked her, would have made her want to storm out of the car right that moment. The only thing really holding her back was the fact that Kid would just have grabbed a hold of her wrist, tell her calmly to get back in the car, and somehow, she'd oblige. Kid was like that for her, the guy to always calm her down with just the simplest of touches. He was like a brother to her; some people would say they acted a little like something more.

"**Humph."** Maka slumped against the back of the seat, and just sat there while she waited for the ride to hurry up. She just wanted to go home and sleep, dreams feeling like the only place that she really could escape this life, this crazy life she had built up. Maka smiled to herself as she thought of the man that visited her every night in her dreams, the one thing she looked forward to. His name was something she did not know, but everything else she did; the way she felt her soul tingle whenever they touched, the way he just knew how to caress her. She couldn't shake the feeling that they were possibly made for each other.

The car came slowly to a stop, pausing in front of a fast food joint. **"Are you hungry?"** Kid asked, turning his head to get a good look at her. **"My treat?" **Although, Maka was still angry at him, she would not deny the fact that her stomach was demanding a sacrifice. So, the sandy blonde girl nodded, and climbed out of the back van just before Kid did. When he got out, the two walked over to the store, and inside they went. Kid knew what she would want to get, and so she picked out a seat that was in the back corner.

Eventually her friend showed up, and placed down a tray holding two burgers. Kid slid into the seat across from her, sorting through the food, soon handing her a burger. Maka reached out, grabbed the food, and retreated back to her side of the table. They ate in silence, both lost in their own void of thoughts, the only noises made was the chatter of the people around. Although, even then, it still didn't feel like enough noise in the world to drown out that elephant in the room.

"**What's bothering you, Maka?"**

Kid's voice broke through that silence barrier, her eyes snapped up to meet his. Really, all Maka was doing was picking at her burger, the thought of food being almost nauseous to her at the moment. She wanted nothing to do with filling her stomach anymore, the sickening taste of that man in her mouth. Immediately, Maka grabbed her soda and took a nice, long swig of it. That taste that was once there was now covered with a Coca-Cola taste, and it was definitely more pleasant.

"**I'm tired, that's all"** She mumbled, wiping at her eyes for good measure. Kid, of course being as he was, took the hint that she wanted to be at home, and simply nodded before picking up the tray with trash. **"Then I'll take you home."** Kid dumped the garbage into the dumpster towards the front of the store, and motioned for Maka to follow. The two exited together, and climbed back into the black van.

Maka crawled out of her clothes, exhaustion finally hitting her like a ton of bricks. She's only waited just about all day for this moment, to crawl into her bed and forget all of this madness, even if for a few hours. Clothes tumbled to the ground, and lay in the corner in a heap as she pulled on a t-shirt and pajama pants. Maka crawled into the bed, pulled the blankets up to her chin, and within moments she was gone.

When she awoke again, she found that she was in a red-and-black room. Instead of her pajamas, she wore a black dress that she was certain she didn't own. But then again, she knew where she was. Maka knew that this was the place that she normally met _him_, her dream man. Except. . . Where was he? As her eyes scanned around the room, almost sacredly, she noticed that she was completely alone. Well, one thing was for sure, she was not going to pleasure herself like some desperate whore, if he wasn't coming then so be it!

With a huff, actually pouting and having her arms crossed across her chest at this point, Maka instead sat on one of the chairs and looked at the piano. A memory of watching him play it crossed her mind, how he sat there. How he was expertly playing it. Maka was jealous of his gift, a virtuoso was what he was no doubt, and Maka couldn't play a thing. In fact, she could barely sing let alone play an actual instrument.

Her thoughts shattered at the sound of a door opening. Her heart fluttered at the thought of it being him, and said emotion went straight down to her waist. Yet again Maka reminded herself on how long she had waited for him, at just how long she was just simply waiting for herself to go home so she could sleep.

"**So I see you let yourself in."**

His voice, it played her heart like a harp. She let herself look over, though not to quickly so as to not look desperate, to see him. Just like the last time Maka had seen the man, he was perfect. White hair messily hanging to the one side of his head, blood red eyes that shockingly stood out, pinstripe suit that complimented his form. . . And not to forget those sharp teeth that reminded her of a predator in wait for his prey. Now, if only there was a man that was as perfect in the real world, right?

"**I did. You're late, by the way."** Teasingly, she pouted, arms going right back to their crossed position as she stopped looking at him. It was painful, but she pulled it off. The look that crossed his face was, at first thought, adorable. He looked concerned, probably scolded himself for being late. Well, the woman was almost always right.

"**I'm sorry; something had me on hold today."** He crossed the room over to her, enclosing her against the chair. Hands were up on either side of her, refusing escape. **"I'll be quicker next time."** The hot breath from his voice tickled her ear, but yet again that went straight to her waist. **"I'll be sure to make it up to you tonight, though."**

Before she could comment, he scooped her up from the chair. Somehow, the man seemed to know the little area a lot better than she did. With her legs dangling over one side of his arms, and her back being propped on the other, he carried her off into a new area- this one with a bed. The white haired man laid her out over it, and stood there at the edge, staring down at her.

Suddenly becoming rather self-conscious, Maka fidgeted a bit. **"Can you-?" **She began before quickly cut off with the feeling of lips being pressed against her own, except for all the other forced pair of lips being pressed against hers, she enjoyed his. Asking for more, Maka wrapped a hand into his hair, enjoying at how soft it was. Pulling away for a moment, he looked down at her. Whatever thought that crossed his mind was unknown to her before he attacked her lips again.

Pointed teeth scraped softly along her bottom lip, before being prodded at with a tongue. Maka, knowing full well what that meant, obliged to what he wanted and spread her lips, allowing him full access to her mouth. Almost instantly his tongue darted in and began exploring; running over her tongue and sending a shiver down her spine occasionally. The two of them battled for dominance after he was done exploring, before the pulled away panting.

What once looked like scary blood-red eyes became lust filled. He wanted this just as bad as she did, she could tell. Instead of attacking her mouth again, he went to her jawline, sending a flutter of kisses in a line from her jaw to her neck. The man stayed on that area for a moment, nibbling on the flesh around her collarbone, crawling up to the side of her neck, followed by multiple licks. It made her breath hitch, occasionally sending Maka into a few moans.

"**I don't. . . Think we're properly. . . Acquainted. . ." **It was all she could do from wanting to beg him to go farther down, except for the fact that the both of them were still pretty much clothed. **"M-My name's. . . Maka."** The moment she stuttered, she knew that her face inflamed to the color of a tomato. This earned a chuckle from him, as he pulled away to meet her eyes.

"**Soul."**

It was all he needed to really say before going back to assaulting her neck. After he had had his fill, Soul went down to her covered chest. The dress was now getting in the way. Although it was a pretty thing, Soul couldn't really care less. Maka watched as he used his sharp teeth to bite down on it, and easily it tore under his pressure.

Soul tore it until the whole dress was barely hanging on, and then it was tossed off to the floor; devoured by the shadows. Next Maka felt the ability to move her arms return, and she began to work on the buttons of his suit. They seemed to bend to her want, easily slipping through the holes until there was no more shirt left on his body, just a nice scar climbing from his side to his shoulder. Before she could ask any questions, however, Soul had his attention on her chest. Unlike what Maka worried about, she wasn't lacking that much in that department anymore.

Soul cupped a hand around her breast, before bending his head back to her collarbone and working his way in nips down, seemingly enjoying himself as a tongue dipped between the valley between her bosoms. This earned him a sharp gasp, which made a cocky grin appear for a moment before quickly doing it again. Yet another gasp reached his ears before the bra came off in the same manner as the dress. **"Calm down, S-Soul." **Maka stuttered out just before his tongue traveled to one of her breasts.

He decided to go for it in a circling motion, his tongue traveling around the edge as he teased her. A groan would escape her mouth every once in a while, as Maka was slowly getting frustrated with how slow he was taking this. There was a pool of pleasure collected at her core; the sandy blonde could feel it. Suddenly, without much of a warning, she felt her nipple become submerged in warmth. His hand groped her other breast, these two acts earning a nice moan of approval from her. Soul took that as a job well done, and bit down on her perk nipple.

"**Oh!"** She writhed beneath him, the red color rushing to her face once again. Soul pulled away from her breasts, his lust beginning to get the better hand of this. His tongue darted out, once again, and started trailing a trail south, dipping into her bellybutton, before halting just above her panties. Soul could feel the heat radiating from them, and as his eyes darted to look up at Maka's face, he continued going lower. She told him to calm down, so this article of clothing was going to go off without the ripping, yes?

Soul's hand left from still groping her breast to meet with his mouth at her panties. His mouth itched to taste her, but his fingers wanted to feel her first. He let his hand cup her warmth, let her writhe around in his grasp for a moment, before he rubbed against her slit with the clothing being the only thing separating them. She gasped, bucking into his hand slightly. **"T-Take it off. . ."** He had her melted into his hand, which was a great advantage right now. That cocky smile returned to his face as Soul, reluctantly, obliged by latching his teeth to the top of her panties and pulling down. He didn't rip it, but he did go painfully slow with sliding them down.

Soul knew what he wanted to do next. He pushed apart her legs, wasting no time in looking down at her bundle before pressing his mouth against it. He felt her head roll back as his tongue darted out again and pressed against her slit. She moaned once again, sending a shiver down his own spine before he slowly drew his tongue up, going high enough to find _that spot _that made her tense up and shiver at the same time. A victorious smirk crossed his face as he continued to give his attention to that one spot, slowly inserting a finger into her cavern.

He felt her nearing, debating quickly in his head that he was _not _going to let her reach climax just yet. As she was just about to hit it, he pulled away, leaving her there whimpering and begging for him to continue. Instead, Soul went back up to her mouth, kissing her again. She came back, kissing with a more needy force.

An idea struck Maka as she found the mental strength in herself to sit up, catching Soul off guard, and flipping him on his back. What she was going to do clicked instantly for him, except her allowed her to eagerly undo his belt, pulling down pants and boxers as a whole. His erection stood out, Maka caught herself staring at it until Soul chuckled. The sound brought her back to what she was doing, and Maka bent down before bringing out her own tongue, going up his length, and then engulfing the tip. Her hand grasped the base of him, his hand held her hair out of her face, and she bobbed up and down. Her eyes focused on what his facial expressions were doing, how his eyes were hooded over, head lolled back into the bed. She giggled, causing vibrations to crawl up him, and she received a groan from him in turn.

Soul forced himself to pull away from her. Although he was reluctant about it, he knew that he had to if he wanted to cut to the chase. Soul flipped her over, quickly crawling back on top of her. His lust besting him, the white haired man positioned himself over her heat, and pushed in. He felt her squirm beneath him, halting for a moment to give her time to adjust, before pulling back out, and in once again. A moan escaped both of their lips, and they worked on earning a steady rhythm. In and out, skin on skin.

Then it stopped. There was a loud ringing echoing through the room, something acute to an alarm clock.

Somewhere in two separate areas, two separate people woke up.

**A/N/ :X Well then, this was pretty long. Almost 3k words, I did good, pretty proud of it at least. First lemon ever written, I've kind of wimped out of everything else I've ever attempted. Be easy on the reviews with that, because I kept getting the urge to chop it off just before. :'D I held down the urge, though. Towards the beginning of the lemon-y part, it was agonizing for Maka to not even know his name. :C I almost let it slip **_**so much. **_**Also note, this fanfic is not done yet! There will be more lemons, and more to this plot, as long as you all review. :D Reviews = Chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3 Confrontations

**Oh my god I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. :C I kept getting writers block at the soul-meets-maka part and just couldn't think of the perfect way to do it. I'm still not oh so happy with how they met, but I'm pretty sure you guys were getting restless. OTL but here's an update, and between school and whatnot, I think they'll be sporadic. I'm also pretty occupied with roleplaying sites, because I'm just that weird. Think of this as a Christmas gift! :D**

**Broken Dreams**

**Chapter Three;; Confrontations**

**Disclaimer/ I do not own Soul Eater, just the plot is mine.**

A fist came out, and slammed down on the screaming alarm clock. It ruined her perfect, _perfect_ dream. She'd even gotten his name from it! Although, it would have been a good note to keep if, you know, if this Soul figure even existed past the dream realm. Maka was pretty sure that he was just some dream person she conjured up one lonely night because she couldn't sleep. Whether she was wrong or not, well, that was something she'd have to find out later, no? The girl arose from her bed, noticing that she was going to have the wash the sheets . . . again. She didn't feel like she was up to having to go to work today, having to put up with more men. All Maka wanted was to lay in her bed and sleep, sleep and dream more. Actually, she was tempted to call in sick, call up Stein and tell him that she wouldn't be able to take care of the streets today, get a lecture about how important health was about hooking, and then get told to sleep it off. It was a lecture she got so often, she could probably rehearse it to him word for word.

Sadly, she didn't. Not because she didn't want to hear another one of Stein's lectures, but because she wanted to put food on the table, and that just so happened to be more important than sleeping in all day. Yep. So, Maka did throw herself out of bed, although reluctantly. She dug through her clothes to look for a special outfit, something that just screamed _"please don't stop by me today"_. Honestly, if she could find the wrong thing to wear, then she'd be in the best of luck. No need to use that auto pilot if there was no one wanting her, right? Maka dug around some more, and with an agitated sigh, found nothing fitting of the idea she had in mind. She threw on some clothes, consisting of another low dipping V neck and, this time, a skirt. Her tennis shoes were thrown on and it was time to get going, taking little notice of the food she'd set out in case she was actually hungry for breakfast.

Within moments Kid was there to pick her up. **"Where to today, Maka?"** he asked, although rather fidgety for some odd reason. Maka frowned, as she remembered all the things she'd have to suffer through today. Honestly, she was not looking forward to it. If anything, she longed for the comfort of her bed, to be nestled up in the comforter forever and never have to leave. But, no, she had to come out into the cold just to show off her body.

She curled up in the seat, sighing out a **"Just wherever works."** before resting her head against the cold window. Kid nodded and took off down the street, planning on taking her farther away from her house than what the two were used to. He didn't want, by some freak accident, to have someone follow her home and abduct her or something. Such a thing was quite common with the prostitutes. It was like society didn't even really care, either, with what happened to the women on the streets. It angered the pale skinned boy, but he kept his mouth closed. The last thing Kid wanted was to distress Maka. Especially if him spouting off random, but relating, things like that would be a bit more than just distressing to her. Maka would end up getting pissed off with him, and that was the last thing Kid wanted at the moment. So, he did the best thing possible, and just kept his mouth shut.

Eventually, Kid did drop her off at one of the many corners. The wind decided it was going to be colder than the weather had anticipated today, and as Maka was underdressed for the weather, she also seemed to have the spite of no one in the mood for a street worker today. Either way, she hung against the wall, the cold brick sapping the warmth from her. It was uncomfortable for her, and for once, the sandy haired girl was hoping for someone to pick her up. It would at least shield her from the cold wind nipping at her pale skin . . .

"**You look awfully cold over there."**

It took her a moment to register that someone was talking. More specifically, someone was talking_ to her._ When she looked across, eyes quickly scanning the street for someone, she covered her mouth for a moment, holding in a gasp. No. There was no possible way that could be _him_. Red eyes seemed to scan her body for a moment, showing no sign that he recognized her in the same way that she recognized him. It made anger flare up, a pink tinting her cheeks more so than the cold was. Why was it that she was feeling the urge to throw a book at his head when his gaze rested on her chest?

"**I am, actually."** She gulped out, as his eyes still scanned over her. Revealing nothing but judging. Maybe that was his way of recognizing her? Maybe he was picturing her like she was last night? The thought of it made her cheeks grow even pinker, but it didn't seem like he noticed whatsoever. Instead, he started to wrap his arm around her shoulder. Although he was basically a stranger to her, Maka did allow his arm to wrap around her shoulder, before she suddenly remembered that Kid was watching the two. Instantly she shrugged his arm off.

Calm and collected, that was how she was supposed to be acting. **"So, um, where do you want to do this? The car is my preferred place."** No emotion could be detected in her voice, as she was suddenly on autopilot for this again. Except, for once, she didn't want to be on autopilot for this, she wanted to be able to feel what was going on for once.

He gave her a strange look, before he understood just where he was. **"It's a bit too cold for an alley."**

"**Where's your car parked?"**

**It sucks. I know. I'm sorry. I told you, I don't like how they met. OTL I'll make you guys a better chapter, I swear.**


End file.
